


The Most Beautiful Part...

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fluffy AU is Fluffy.





	The Most Beautiful Part...

“The most beautiful part is I wasn’t even looking when I found you...”

The words are soft-spoken even as Merle sighs, leaning back into the girl’s arms, letting herself cherish the warmth of the girl’s love and tenderness. She had been afraid, once, that this was a one-time thing... but then it kept happening and the girl moved in, the girl who had never once walked away, even when she fell apart talking about why she had left the show, and what had made her so afraid of love, the girl who had, with tender love and strong arms, put her heart back together, making her feel so safe that she never once questioned if it was meant to be.


End file.
